User talk:DQueenie13/Archive6
max mistake dinoqueen13 you know that paris deafeated foolscap's shunosaurus in desperatly seeking spartacus but in coliseum clash max said mayby its that shunosaurus that belongs to that space pirate(foolscap)strange-- 04:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Violent But don't you think getting slashed in the chest by the Dilophosaurus is too violent?~~ibarber Bring it Okay you can give me one description.~~ibarber Yow Yow Now that's Violent Believe IT!!!~~ibarber Not Kidding Your not kidding.~~ibarber Most Funniest thing I seen lotsa of Dinosaur King Manga episodes on Kyoryu King but this ones the funniest check it out!~~ibarber Oh not true Not True he's been playing the Harmonica since the day he married Aki.--Ibarber 19:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) number 4 favorite character sheer my favorite character is sheer while sheer is your number 4 favorite chracter-- 20:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by that!? What do you mean by unproportional?--Ibarber 00:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Well I was using gimp it's not my fault I don't have MS Paint.--Ibarber 05:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thnx you.--Ibarber 16:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Close view The picture I did is actually what the Saurophaganax chibi would have looked liked in the series.--Ibarber 16:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't fit? Hey you never know he could be blue as a chibi I'm for example a baby Mountain Lion has spots and is grey when it grows up it loses it's spots and develops a new color it's same thing I did with Sauro his body is blue, but will turn grey when he grows into an adult Saurophaganax it the same thing with some of the other chibis.--Ibarber 17:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thnx? Thnx, but the reason why I had the background like that cause I was trying like the back that Terry has on the calender. call me 72gismo call me 72gismo-- 00:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What pics Which ones were innaproiate?--Ibarber 03:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Using them How do you use them?--Ibarber 18:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Dr.Taylor moments During my cousin's tinisha Christmas party I'm met alot of my old relatives ans some old friends during the Christmas party I met Sharon now I don't remember much if she's one of my relatives or friend of my family, but I've know for 15 years I met her new boyfriend his name is Adam and he's a really kind man to her he use to love dinosaurs, but one of the strangest moments while meeting Adam was his voice I mean at the end of party when I was getting my stuff I heard his voice and it sounded so similar to Dr.Taylor's voice, but it was deeper it was one of the strangest moments I'd ever had and then the before I ever met Adam I met Pastor David he lives in Oklahoma (That's where Dr.Taylor's dino Saurophaganax lives)Pastor Danny is funny ^_^ his personality is exactly like Dr.Taylor's I was so surprised.--Ibarber 00:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Tutorial Hey by the way did that how to draw Eustreptospondylus chibi tutorial help you even though you don't like to draw reptiles?--Ibarber 00:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Both I use both.--Ibarber 03:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Project I voted yes? Do you think that you need to make a new poll to see more people vote? One where people will notice? Its because im the only 1 who voted. Question Are you gonna make this really elite this wiki? elite. 1 more thing. You should put 3 videos on the main page. Any video about dinosaur king would be cool. Suggestions: Combat against don jark, Tribute to super dinosaurs. Featured You should make it featured video of the week and feature article of the week. Characters You should edit the space pirates in the character article. Please just leave it there! I wrote on the project poll and wrote the 1st voter was newraptor. bad thing somebody is righting stuff like this for example: distroying and brecfust! Hyperlink help I want to post the link of my new DK fansite on the main page with the rest of the fansite links, but I can't seem to get it to work. Max and Zoe In the page of Max is written that Max probably liked Zoe but there are no proof. I found one! It's in....um....I forgot the episode title, but it's got Jim in it. When D-Team left, Jim kissed Zoe's cheeks. The boys looked jealous! And when they're in the ship, Max is the first one to ask Zoe about that kiss. When Zoe asked whether Max is jealous, he said he isn't but I think it's quite obvious that he is. I'd love to edit the page myself, but I don't know how to put on the words. --Sanguinoraptor 07:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Poll I wanted to join but I don't know how to put in my votes. Sanguinoraptor 09:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Chomp's Move I don't know it. What I remembered was Chomp threw a bolt of lightning and threw Terry around. But if it's wrong, I'm sorry! I don't even know it's a false information. I don't mean to give out something wrong. Sorry! --Sanguinoraptor 00:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC)